Репетиция
by StasyRed
Summary: Пост-13 серия. Ян Гуо сломлена тем, что мир, в котором она жила, оказался насквозь фальшивым. Неужели в нем никому, совсем никому нельзя верить?


Весь оставшийся вечер она проревела, пока не вымотала себя до такой степени, что уснула прямо у него на плече. Да-да, прямо как сидела - уткнувшись носом в мокрую от слез майку. Ю Пин осторожно сгрузил ее на диван в гостиной - конечно, не слишком удобно, но лучше ее не будить после всего что было. Пусть отдохнет. Хотя бы так.

Ю Пин подобрал ее ноги с пола, принес из своей комнаты покрывало и мимоходом заглянул к племянникам. Спят. Слава богу. Он спустился на цыпочках по лестнице и осторожно укутал Ян Гуо покрывалом, поймав себя на том, что не может отвести взгляда от опухшего от слез лица, от красного носа, которым она шмыгала даже во сне, от подрагивающих губ. Нет, он не думал, что сделает с Хуэй Фан и Кэ Джонгом, не думал, что скажет им, как заставит отплатить за то, что пережила Ян Гуо - и сегодня, и во все предыдущие месяцы. Он не думал об уродливой изнанке поступков тех, кого до недавнего времени полагал не только своими друзьями, но и просто порядочными людьми, и уж, конечно, не думал о том, что она наконец-то свободна. Он мог думать только о том, что впервые видел ее, всегда такую сильную, совершенно сломанной - да ее одну и оставить-то страшно, пусть даже всего лишь на ночь, пусть даже в его собственном доме!..

Ю Пин прикинул, не прилечь ли рядом, но тут же отказался от этой идеи - в конце концов, в доме дети, - и устроился в кресле. Не самое идеальное место, зато он не пропустит ее пробуждения.

Из дома она, конечно, не выйдет - ключ у него в кармане с того самого момента, когда она начала метаться по гостиной, давясь рыданиями и извинениям и периодически кидаясь к двери. Пришлось запереть все замки и сказать, что пока она не придет в себя, шагу за порог не сделает. С другой стороны, ключ в кармане - никакая не гарантия. Как известно, человек в отчаянии способен на многое, а Ян Гуо была не просто в отчаянии - она полностью потеряла веру в себя и в людей, и виноваты в этом...

...нет, он не будет об этом думать. Потому что умышленное нанесение телесных повреждений - это от трех до десяти лет заключения. В случае тяжких и пятнадцать будет за счастье. Конечно, можно сослаться на состояние аффекта... Стоп. Он не настолько щедр, чтобы разбрасываться годами собственной жизни. У него на них иные планы.

Ю Пин снова посмотрел на Ян Гуо. Подумал и придвинул кресло поближе - так он сможет и ночью держать ее за руку, а утром, открыв глаза, первым делом увидит...

...аккуратно сложенный плед.

Первые секунды после пробуждения ушли на то, чтобы понять, где он, и попытаться вспомнить, что же стряслось накануне - кто его избил, почему спину-руки-ноги-шею так адски ломит? Потом Ю Пин вскочил, но затекшее тело сотрудничать с хозяином не пожелало: в ноги впилась сотня иголочек, и он со сдавленным стоном рухнул обратно.

Что-то с грохотом упало.

\- Ян Гуо?.. Ян Гуо!

Она вынырнула из-за барной стойки с виноватым лицом:

\- Ой, я тебя разбудила, да? Прости, прости...

От широкой улыбки еще опухшие глаза стали двумя узкими щелочками. У Ю Пина защемило сердце.

\- А я тут на стул налетела, - Ян Гуо продемонстрировала стул. - Уронила. Надеюсь, хоть детей не разбудила. А то я могу.

Он молчал, усилием воли запихивая сердце из горла обратно в грудную клетку.

_Вот так._

\- Мне тут что-то не спалось, - с жизнерадостностью радио трещала она, - дай, думаю, хоть завтрак приготовлю, чтобы ты перед работой поел...

Он молчал - просто не знал, что сказать, и она снова принялась хлопотать по кухне, как и в те дни, когда работала у него нянькой, и после... После, правда, это случалось реже. Но сегодня Ян Гуо казалась такой маленькой и беспомощной... Совершенно беспомощной - вон, все из рук валится, да и не готовит она - просто мечется, открывая и закрывая дверцы шкафов и перекладывая с места на место пакеты и коробки. И роняя их.

\- Ян Гуо...

\- Ой, извини, - она сконфуженно захихикала и, собравшись, смогла закрыть шкаф без того, чтобы вся кухня содрогнулась от грохота. - Руки-крюки... - смахнула на пол полотенце, подняла его и положила мимо стола. - Хотела отблагодарить тебя за вчерашнее, а вместо этого... Слушай, у вас кроме консервов и лапши, оказывается, ничего нет - ума не приложу, чем детей кормить...

Он подошел к холодильнику, достал яйца и молоко, овощи для салата, сок.

\- Ты же вчера все купила.

От слова "вчера" Ян Гуо съежилась еще сильней. Ю Пину захотелось дать себе в лоб.

\- Ах, ну да, ну да, конечно. Еще и память дырявая. Сейчас еще омлет приготовлю...

\- Я тебе помогу.

Звякнул тостер. Следом - микроволновка.

\- Да нет, что уж я, не справлюсь, что ли... Ты иди умываться, а я пока накрою и детей разбужу...

Ю Пин не двинулся с места. Она растерянно замерла:

\- Что?..

\- Ян Гуо, ты как?..

Она улыбнулась и кивнула.

\- Я? Да все хорошо, все просто отлично!..

Ю Пин вздохнул.

Конечно. А что еще он ждал?

Завтракали в полном молчании: он сомневался, что способен на внятный разговор, дети тревожно поглядывали то на дядю, то на Ян Гуо. Ю Тину явно не терпелось, но сестра взглядом приказала ему молчать. Ян Гуо, исчерпав все свои силы в утренней беседе, делала вид, будто поглощена завтраком, но до рта вилку донесла лишь пару раз. Ю Пину тоже кусок не лез в горло. Больше всего на свете он хотел обнять ее и пообещать, что больше никто на свете ее никогда не обидит, но она наверняка подумает, что он просто ее утешает, и за этими словами нет ничего, кроме жалости.

_Есть._

\- Мы пойдем к себе и немного поиграем, - выразительно посмотрев на дядю, сказала Ю Фэй.

\- Да-да, я сейчас все приберу, и придумаем что-нибудь интересное, - вздрогнула Ян Гуо.

\- Интересное! - подхватил Ю Тин. - Хочу поиграть на приставке! А потом - в парк! На качели! Или посмотреть ужастики!

\- Ну, нет - ужастики надо смотреть вечером, так страшней. А-а-а! - и Ян Гуо скорчила страшную рожу.

\- Тогда давайте вечером дождемся дядю, закажем пиццу и будем смотреть все вместе, - предложила Ю Фэй и снова посмотрела на Ю Пина таким взглядом, что всякая охота спорить пропала.

Он натужно улыбнулся: да уж, эта девочка, когда подрастет, устроит кому-то веселую жизнь.

\- Договорились. Постараюсь сегодня освободиться пораньше и...

\- ...и опять будешь жмуриться в самых страшных местах! - торжествующе захлопал в ладоши Ю Тин. - Знаю-знаю, ты - зайчишка-трусишка!

\- Что вы, ваш дядя совсем не трусишка, - голосом, дающим понять, что все обстоит как раз наоборот, сказала Ян Гуо. - "Я не трус, но я боюсь" - знаете такую поговорку? Ну, бегите к себе, я скоро...

Она проводила детей до лестницы. Стоило топоту ног стихнуть, как улыбка исчезла с ее лица.

\- Кофе?

Она даже сейчас помнила про две порции сливок и пол-ложки сахара. Он принял чашку, намеренно задев ее пальцы.

_Такие холодные..._

\- Спасибо, Ян Гуо. Люблю твой кофе.

_Люблю тебя._

Конечно, она его не услышала и уж тем более не поняла ни его долгого взгляда, ни подтекста; сидела и смотрела в свою чашку, словно сомневалась, что это стоит пить. Поверхность кофе дрогнула. Потом еще раз.

\- Ян Гуо...

Она шмыгнула носом, неловким жестом вытерла глаза и попыталась ему улыбнуться. Улыбка вышла жалкой. Ю Пин, расплескав свой кофе, вернул чашку на блюдце. Руки тряслись, когда он сжал ее пальцы, но Ян Гуо этого не заметила.

\- Не плачь. Все уже в прошлом. Пора снова жить.

Господи, почему она, всегда такая внимательная к другим, до сих пор не увидела, насколько он ее любит?!

Она кивнула.

\- Спасибо тебе за вчерашнее. Если бы не ты, не знаю, что бы со мной было. Спасибо, что нашел. Что выслушал. Спасибо, что... В общем, за все.  
Она попыталась высвободиться, но он сжал ее руки крепче.

\- Не за что. Ты же знаешь - я всегда готов...

\- Знаю, - не поднимая взгляда, кивнула она и опять слабо подергалась. - Спасибо. Ты настоящий друг. Если, конечно, я в этом хоть что-то понимаю. А то я что-то уже во всем сомневаюсь.

_Друг?.._

Его пальцы сами собой разжались.

Это не совсем то, что он хотел услышать, и совсем не то, что пытался дать ей понять, однако с учетом обстоятельств Сян Ю Пин был готов потерпеть. В конце концов, он слишком долго ждал этого момента, чтобы теперь поторопиться и все испортить.

\- Не сомневайся. Ты все правильно понимаешь.

\- Да?.. - она бросила на него взгляд из-под челки и, пряча смущение, принялась бултыхать в кофе ложкой.

\- Это просто недоразумение, - перебил он.

Ю Пин почти не сомневался, что, начав говорить, остановиться уже не сможет. Оставалось надеяться только на то, что язык не сболтнет лишнего раньше времени.

\- Это очень некрасивое недоразумение, которое не должно на тебя повлиять, - слова выходили формальные, словно он выступал в суде, и ему самому стало противно. Хотелось сказать совершенно другое, но вместо этого губы произносили: - Все случившееся не имеет никакого отношения к тому, какая ты на самом деле, поскольку я ответственно могу тебе сказать, что...

Ян Гуо резко поднялась, шваркнув стулом по кафельному полу, и тем избавила его от позора. Ю Пин наконец-то смог заткнуться, а она, смутившись собственного порыва, засуетилась:

\- Тебе, наверное, на работу пора, да?.. Ой, что-то ты ничего толком не съел - невкусно вышло? Прости, я сегодня что-то не в... Ты только, пожалуйста, фастфуд не ешь, а то опять язва...

Он перехватил ее протянутую к его тарелке руку и снова сжал. Он ничего не мог с собой поделать - ему хотелось ее трогать, касаться, обнимать.  
На этот раз Ян Гуо замерла, не пытаясь освободиться. Он осторожно погладил ее большим пальцем по запястью.

\- Ян Гуо, перестань. Остановись. Вот так. Теперь послушай меня внимательно. Мне действительно надо на работу. Но я постараюсь вернуться как можно раньше. А ты останешься здесь - не хочу, чтобы ты в таком состоянии куда-то шла. Это во-первых.

"А во-вторых и в-главных, я не хочу, чтобы ты вообще отсюда уходила. Я тебя люблю", - захотелось добавить ему, но Ю Пин скрепя сердце разжал руки и сказал совсем другое:

\- А во-вторых, я поручаю тебе детей.

\- Конечно-конечно! Само собой! Нет проблем! - зачастила Ян Гуо. - Я так соскучилась по Ю Тину и Ю Фэй!.. Честно!

\- Я знаю, - через силу улыбнулся он. - Поэтому полагаюсь на тебя и, - он подхватил полетевшую со стола солонку и вернул ее на место, - пожалуйста, сделай так, чтобы я за вас не волновался. Договорились? Пообещай мне, что ты не...

Он привычным жестом потянулся к ее лицу, собираясь взять за щеки, но на этот раз она увернулась и уже скакала с тарелками к раковине. Он зажмурился: сейчас разобьет.

Обошлось.

\- ...что ты не будешь плакать.

\- Конечно! Не волнуйся! Я уже в полном порядке!

Ян Гуо вернулась к столу с губкой и с усердием начала вытирать крошки, не замечая, что стряхивает их мимо ладони.

\- В конце концов, этого следовало ожидать. Я тебе больше скажу: я почти не сомневалась, что однажды Кэ Джонг меня обязательно...

Он моментально приложил палец к ее губам.

\- Мы. Не. Будем. Сейчас. Об. Этом. Говорить.

Ян Гуо пугливо покосилась на него и, помедлив, кивнула.

\- А главное, - с нажимом добавил Ю Пин, так и не убрав руки, - ты не будешь об этом думать. Обещаешь?

Ее губы шевельнулись под его пальцем.

\- Да. Попробую.

Ю Пин смотрел на нее, не замечая, что пауза уже давно перешла все возможные границы. Смотрел, смотрел, смотрел, и чувствовал себя все влюбленней, все несчастней, все счастливей - все-все-все сразу. Она отпрянула, когда между их лицами оставались считанные сантиметры.

Ю Фэй и Ю Тин, замершие на верхней площадке лестницы, разочарованно переглянулись.

Ян Гуо метнулась к раковине.

Что-то разбилось.

Ю Пин вздрогнул. Помотал головой. Не помогло - наоборот, мысли еще больше перепутались.

\- Я буду тебе звонить, - прокашлявшись, пробормотал он. Сейчас самое лучше - ретироваться, пока он все не испортил. - Не провожай меня.

Ян Гуо и не собиралась - бултыхала в воде посуду, пряча за волосами красное лицо. Он убедился, что она не смотрит в его сторону, быстрым движением смахнул в дипломат запасные ключи и запер дверь снаружи. Не то чтобы он ей не доверял - просто больше не собирался полагаться на обстоятельства.

Она и дома сумеет найти детям занятие.

* * *

Сначала он звонил ей каждые полчаса. Мог бы и чаще, однако поймал на себе странные взгляды сотрудников, когда в четвертый раз за совещание потянулся к телефону. Пришлось взять себя в руки - в последние два месяца с личной жизнью шефа и его друзей, причем во всех подробностях, ознакомилось все агентство. Это, конечно, пошло на пользу с точки зрения тимбилдинга, однако сильно подорвало его авторитет как начальника.  
Впредь стоит быть осмотрительней.

Он честно выдержал еще одно совещание и клиента, потом велел никого к себе не пускать, конспиративно повернулся ко всем спиной, чтобы ушлые работнички не могли видеть его лица, и нажал клавишу быстрого набора.

Ян Гуо отрапортовала бодрым голосом, что за последние два часа они играли на приставке и смотрели мультики, сейчас планируют порисовать и почитать сказки, а вечером они с Ю Фэй решили напечь имбирного печенья, а еще она починила сорвавшуюся с петель дверцу шкафчика в ванной, разобрала его рубашки и хотела сдать в химчистку пару костюмов, но "ты, кажется, нас случайно запер!".

\- Да? Не может быть!.. - фальшиво удивился Ю Пин. - Смотри-ка, действительно, все ключи у меня...

С той стороны донеслось невнятное бульканье - то ли всхлип, то ли смешок. Не слишком веселый, если, конечно, это действительно был смешок.

\- Послушай, не надо за меня бояться - я уже большая девочка.

Ему понравилось, с какой легкостью она прочитала его намерения. До конца рабочего дня оставалось еще два часа и один клиент. Он надеялся, что разберется с ним по-быстрому.

\- Мы с тобой договорились: ты об этом не думаешь и мы об этом не говорим. Я приеду вечером, сходим куда-нибудь, как дети уснут, хорошо?

\- Договорились. Тогда ждем тебя дома.

"Дома".

Он даже испугался той радости, которая охватила его, когда она произнесла это слово. Дом. Который, он надеялся, совсем скоро станет их домом. Уж он-то сделает для этого все возможное.

\- К вам посетитель, - раздалось в селекторе.

\- Я же сказал: меня ни для кого нет! - раздраженно отозвался Ю Пин.

\- Это господин Лин Бо Ян. Ему назначено сегодня на пять, - отчеканила мисс Ян.

Ю Пин вздрогнул и оглянулся - секретарша (и по совместительству - сестра Ян Гуо) из-за стеклянной перегородки сделала ему страшные глаза.  
\- Извини, у меня работа, - спохватившись, шепотом закончил он в трубку. - До вечера! Я постараюсь вернуться пораньше.

Не удалось: дело оказалось заковыристым, а клиент на редкость въедливым. Обычно Ю Пин с уважением относился к тем, кто пытался вникнуть в суть вещей, однако сегодня его раздражал каждый - идиотский, неуместный, лишний, бессмысленный! - вопрос. Он чувствовал, что еще немного, и вышвырнет занудного коротышку прямо в окно. Прямо с двадцать шестого этажа. Вместе с его брачным контрактом. Кажется, мисс Ян тоже оценила степень осатанения шефа и возникала в кабинете в самые напряженные моменты, когда Ю Пин уже приподнимался в кресле. Сделав себе мысленную пометочку насчет премии, он все-таки довел дело до конца, не потеряв лица, однако, бормоча извинения о срочной встрече, выскочил из офиса первым. Лифт захлопнулся точнехонько перед носом господина Лин Бо, будь он неладен, Яна, даже растерявшегося от такой адвокатской прыти, а когда тот вышел на улицу, машины Ю Пина уже и след простыл. Зашвырнув дипломат с бумагами на заднее сиденье, он мчался в кондитерский магазин, где его уже знали и каждый раз шутливо спрашивали, когда же он представит им свою девушку-сластену. Каждый раз Ю Пин улыбался в ответ и обещал, что однажды - непременно.

К окнам гостиной он подкрался, точно вор. Свет в детской уже не горел. Может, оно и к лучшему: ужастики - явно не то, за чем бы ему хотелось провести вечер. Вполне хватило и вчерашнего. Ян Гуо сидела на диване. Сначала ему показалось, что она дремлет, и Ю Пин пожалел, что все-таки не выкинул господина Лин Бо Яна к чертовой матери, но тут Ян Гуо подняла руку и потерла глаза. Поднялась. Он отступил в тень, откуда она его не могла видеть, зато он видел ее как на ладони.

Усталое лицо, поникшие плечи.

Ян Гуо опять потерла глаза, и он понял, что она плачет.

Попасть в замочную скважину ему удалось только с третьего раза - этого времени ей хватило, чтобы встретить его с лучезарной улыбкой во все лицо. Знай он ее хуже, возможно, даже поверил бы.

\- Прости, что задержался. Я тебе конфет привез, - вместо "добрый вечер" выпалил он. - Как дети?

\- Только легли. Я уговорила их вместо ужасов поиграть в Вильгельма Телля.

\- И? - предчувствуя недоброе и невольно оглядываясь по сторонам в поисках новых разрушений, спросил Ю Пин.

Вместо ответа Ян Гуо приподняла челку. Точно в середине лба у нее красовалось большое красное пятно.

\- Ю Тин, - улыбнулась она.

\- Прямо в яблочко, - он тоже улыбнулся и потрепал ее по голове. - Меткий парень. Поехали ужинать.

Она замялась.

\- Вообще-то я сыта - с детьми перекусила. Опять же - конфеты... Да и не в чем мне, - Ян Гуо развела руками, демонстрируя футболку и джинсовый комбинезон, в которых он подобрал ее накануне. - В таком виде в приличное место не пойдешь...

\- Не говори глупостей! - перебил он и прикусил язык, увидев, как она сжалась от его слов. - Прости. Но я подумал, что раз мы идем с тобой вдвоем, то не имеет никакого значения, в чем. Мне так совершенно все равно, что на тебе...

Она выразительно посмотрела на его костюм.

\- Хорошо, если настаиваешь, могу поехать в майке и трениках.

Улыбнулась.

Ну, наконец-то.

Он улыбнулся в ответ.

\- Спасибо. Но мне не слишком хочется сейчас видеть людей...

\- Тогда, может, приготовим что-нибудь? Правда, я не умею...

\- Да?..

Он съежился под ее взглядом, сообразив, о чем она подумала.

\- Нет, кое-что, конечно, могу... - заторопился он.

На ее лице не дрогнула ни одна жилка.

\- Так и быть, дам тебе урок кулинарии. Но с одним условием: ты хоть изредка будешь готовить себе что-нибудь кроме лапши и полуфабрикатов. Договорились?

Он ответил не сразу и куда серьезней, чем предполагал шутливый вопрос:

\- Мы с тобой еще это обсудим.

После ужина, когда посуда была вымыта, а стол вытерт, Ян Гуо начала коситься на дверь.

\- Ты сегодня никуда не пойдешь, - безапелляционно заявил Ю Пин, заранее пресекая все вопросы.

В ее глазах мелькнул упрямый огонек.

\- Спасибо, конечно, но не хочу злоупотреблять твоим гостеприимством и вообще - злоупотреблять, - Ян Гуо сделала два шага в сторону дверей. - Лучше приду с утра - тебе тоже надо отдох...

\- Кто сказал, что ты мной злоупотребляешь?

\- Я, конечно, бестолковая, но не до такой же степени...

\- Ян Гуо!.. - предостерегающе повысил голос Ю Пин.

\- Хотя с меня станется, - приступ самобичевания было уже не остановить, - я теперь сама не понимаю, как могла не видеть, что Кэ Джонг на самом деле любит...

\- Ян Гуо! - теперь Ю Пин почти кричал. - Пожалуйста, не надо! Мы же с тобой условились...

Она замолчала, но ненадолго.

\- Знаешь, я не удивлюсь, если окажется, что у тебя тоже есть любимая девушка, о которой я и не подозреваю.

Ю Пин почувствовал дискомфорт в желудке. Это было плохим знаком: значит, нервотрепка последних дней ему тоже вышла боком. Зато появился шанс разрубить этот безумный гордиев узел. Надо только как следует все взве...

\- Да. Есть, - не дав даже довести эту мысль до конца, брякнул язык.

Ян Гуо бросила на него мимолетный взгляд, потом уголки ее губ поползли вниз, но она подняла их усилием воли.

\- Ну вот, видишь... - она нервно хихикнула. - А ты говоришь... Нет, мне правда пора.

Она потянулась к лежащему на диване рюкзаку, но Ю Пин дернул ее за руку, усаживая рядом с собой.

\- Она об этом тоже не знает, - глядя ей прямо в глаза, отчеканил он.

\- А-а... - Ян Гуо отвернулась. - Понятно. Так ты бы ей сказал.

\- Я боюсь, что она мне откажет. И не знаю, что говорить.

Ян Гуо обреченно вздохнула. Улыбнулась.

\- А хочешь, я тебе помогу? Девушка из меня, конечно, так себе, - она отмахнулась, увидев, что он собирается запротестовать, - но, глядишь, в общих чертах что-нибудь да подскажу. Давай порепетируем, если хочешь, - она пошла вразнос, и сама это знала. Но должно же однажды стать настолько больно, что больше уже ничего не почувствуешь, правда? - Надо же тебя как-то отблагодарить за вчера и сегодня...

Вместо того, чтобы отказаться (и она была почти уверена, что он откажется), Ю Пин глубоко вздохнул и произнес:

\- Я хочу сказать ей, что люблю ее. Что не думал, что смогу так полюбить, что вообще - возможно так кого-то любить. Я хочу сказать, что когда она рядом, я счастлив, что счастлив, даже просто думая о ней. Я хочу быть с ней, жить с ней - всегда. Я люблю ее.

Он говорил с таким пылом, с таким огнем в глазах, что боль, от которой с первыми его словами свело сердце, поблекла, уступив место неловкости. Ян Гуо чувствовала себя так, словно открыла дверь в чужую квартиру или - хуже того - спальню. Причем в самый неподходящий момент.

\- Отлично-отлично, - прервала она этот поток, похлопав его по руке. - Думаю, это оценит любая девушка. Можешь смело говорить. Вот прямо так и... Ладно, а я все-таки...

Он снова не дал ей подняться.

\- Но я не знаю, нравлюсь ли я ей...

\- Конечно, нравишься! Не переживай - ты любой девушке понравишься! Ты - умный и добрый... И говорить красиво умеешь...

Он взглянул ей прямо в глаза, и Ян Гуо невольно отпрянула:

\- Нет, конечно, на первый взгляд ты кажешься резким...

\- ...бессердечной скотиной, - услужливо подсказал он без тени улыбки.

\- ...и высокомерным...

\- Ах да, точно: бессердечной надменной сволочью. Кажется, именно так ты меня и называла в самом начале? Как же я мог забыть?

\- ...но стоит узнать тебя поближе, сразу видно, что ты на самом деле очень хороший и заботливый...

Она потупилась: Ю Пин жадно смотрел на нее, словно от ее слов что-то действительно зависело.

\- Т...ты порядочный и честный. Веселый. И тебе можно доверять - всегда. Ты умный, но никогда не воспользуешься этим, чтобы унизить или обидеть другого. И очень щедрый. Не только в плане денег - я много раз видела, как...

Она могла бы говорить еще долго, но вдруг поняла неуместность своих излияний. И правда: что на нее нашло? Кто она такая, чтобы делиться своим мнением о нем?

Ян Гуо смущенно засмеялась:

\- В общем, где-то так. Послушай, уже поздно - мне бы...

Она робко подняла взгляд и, покраснев, снова уставилась себе в колени. Ю Пин оказался совсем близко. Она могла почувствовать тепло его тела.

\- Но я не знаю, нравлюсь ли ей как мужчина.

Пятно от кетчупа.

Да.

Она будет смотреть на пятно от кетчупа и думать о том, как его вывести.

\- Скажи, а что ты обо мне думаешь? Я имею в виду, как о мужчине?.. - хрипло спросил Ю Пин.

Ян Гуо обмерла.

Но показать свое смущение - значит, дать понять, что она и правда думает об этом слишком часто, поэтому, собрав остатки воли в кулак, она пробормотала:

\- Я думаю, что ты... ты очень привлекательный мужчина. Такой...

Взгляд наткнулся на статую Давида. И пусть последняя красовалась в джинсовом комбинезоне и рубашке, Ян Гуо не в добрый час вспомнился ее вид ДО облачения. А также собственные объяснения, что, дескать, Ю Фэй еще рано составлять себе представление о том, чем конкретно мужчины отличаются от женщин.

Уши, щеки и даже шея стали такими горячими, что ей было страшно предположить, какого они могут быть цвета. Ян Гуо втянула голову в плечи, хотя и понимала, что это ее не спасет: Ю Пин сидел вплотную и смотрел на нее в упор.

\- Такой... модный, - выдавила она самое идиотское слово из всех возможных. На лице Ю Пина проступило недоумение. - Высокий. Красивый та...такой. У... у тебя, - их взгляды встретились, - выразительные глаза... И скулы высокие... Ресницы длинные, - она попыталась отвернуться, но глаза сами собой скользнули вниз, к его рту. - И губы... тоже...

\- Что?.. - выдохнул он. - Тоже длинные?..

\- Нет - пухлые... - бормотала она, уже сама плохо понимая, что несет. - И кожа нежная... И тело... Тело... Есть. Есть тело.

\- Я тебе нравлюсь? Как мужчина? - он положил руку ей на колено. То самое, с пятном от кетчупа.

Это вернуло Ян Гуо к реальности.

_Конечно. Репетиция._

Спасибо, пятно от кетчупа. Надеюсь, ты отстираешься.

Она откашлялась и в очередной раз потянулась прочь. В очередной раз - безрезультатно.

\- Главное - чтобы ты нравился девушке, в которую...

\- Я ТЕБЕ нравлюсь? - Ю Пин повысил голос, взял ее за плечи и развернул к себе.

Стоило ему ее коснуться, как воля Ян Гуо куда-то исчезла. Она завороженно кивнула и спустя секунду почувствовала его губы на своих.

Дальше все напоминало странный сон. Нечто подобное ей приснилось когда-то в детстве: большая деревянная карусель с облупившейся краской неопределяемого уже и облезлыми цветными лампочками, которые горели через одну. Она сидела на лошади с гривой из пакли, и карусель, скрипя, вращалась - небыстро, однако же с такой скоростью, что спрыгивать с нее на ходу было страшно. А за оградой стояли родители и сестра и махали ей каждый раз, когда она проезжала мимо. Ян Гуо пыталась закричать, что хочет спуститься, но все время не успевала, и карусель снова проворачивалась, унося ее в темноту - раз за разом, раз за разом...

Все повторилось наяву: она хотела закричать, но его губы лишили ее голоса, хотела его оттолкнуть, но его руки прижали ее так, что она не могла шевельнуться; и жаркая карусель, пахнущая его одеколоном, его шампунем - им, - несла ее в какую-то непозволительную, неправильную неизвестность.

\- Я люблю тебя... - выдохнул он, наконец-то отлепляясь от ее рта. - Я тебя, тебя люблю...

Карусель заклинило. Она еще немного натужно поскрипела и наконец-то остановилась. Ян Гуо уперлась руками Ю Пину в плечи, отстраняя его, и поднялась.

\- Спокойной ночи. Мне пора.

Голос был механический. Слова тоже. Она чувствовала себя деревянной лошадкой с гривой из пакли.

Он загородил ей дорогу.

\- Ян Гуо!

Она молчала, опустив голову.

\- Ян Гуо!.. - Ю Пин схватил ее за руки и повторил, вкладывая в эти слова всего себя: - Я люблю тебя!.. Все, что я говорил - это о тебе!.. О тебе, понимаешь?

Ее плечи дрогнули - раз, другой. Сначала он подумал, что она снова плачет, но Ян Гуо сипло засмеялась.

\- Спасибо, конечно... Ю Пин, ты - настоящий друг и всегда поддержишь... Но, знаешь, в этот раз ты хватил лишку...

\- Я не...

\- Понимаю - репетиция. Да. Репетиция. Но, знаешь, это уже чересчур. Я же все-таки живой человек... Господи, как же я устала... Устала от всех вас...  
Она вывернулась и даже успела взяться за дверную ручку.

Как бы не так.

Странно, что он не вывихнул ей запястье. И не вырвал ручку с мясом. И не опрокинул диван, когда со всего маха привалил ее к спинке. И не кувыркнул ее через эту самую спинку на этот самый диван. И не сделал еще много того, что хотел сделать с ней прямо здесь и сейчас.

\- Сейчас ты выкинешь из головы все идиотские мысли, - тихим, опасным голосом сказал Ю Пин, не давая Ян Гуо дернуться. Она, впрочем, и не пыталась - замерла с квадратными глазами: ей еще не доводилось видеть его таким. - Это раз. И выслушаешь меня. Это два. Возражения? Даю тебе три секунды: три, два, один, ноль, время вышло! Я люблю тебя, - на одном дыхании продолжил он. - Давно. Но из-за того, что ты встречалась с... другим, - имя он произносить не хотел, а словосочетание "с моим лучшим другом" сейчас и вовсе звучало как издевка, - считал себя не вправе вмешиваться. Я думал, что ты счастлива, поэтому просто делал то, что, как мне казалось, сделает тебя еще счастливей - мне этого было достаточно... Потом я начал подозревать, что у вас не все в порядке. Я говорил с... ним и предупредил, что если все так пойдет и дальше, то я тебя отобью. Я сказал ему, что люблю тебя. Что не позволю тебя мучить. Но тебе ничего не сказал, потому что... Потому что идиот я! Полный!

От потрясения у нее даже рот приоткрылся.

\- Ян Гуо... - Ю Пин потянулся к ее губам, но она подалась назад, и он послушно замер. - Помнишь Гуанчжоу? Полнолуние? Я еще тогда хотел...

\- Постой... Ничего не понимаю... Гуанчжоу?.. То есть... еще тогда...

Она была такой растерянной, что в другой ситуации он бы рассмеялся. Сейчас же он ничего не видел, ничего не понимал, ни о чем не думал - только о том, чтобы она поняла, услышала его...

Ян Гуо ахнула.

\- И когда ты учил меня танцевать?..

\- Я прилетел первым же рейсом, как только все понял. Про тебя. И про себя. Я хотел... Но ты уже была с другим.

\- То есть... Тем утром... - пролепетала она и снова ахнула: - И конфеты!..

\- Я _полюбил_ тебя еще тогда, - он намеренно сказал это слово, видя, как старательно избегает его Ян Гуо, - когда думал, что ты предпочитаешь женщин. Господи, знать бы раньше... Я люблю тебя, Ян Гуо. Я так давно тебя люблю. И хочу, чтобы мы были вместе.

Она молчала и он на всякий случай уточнил:

\- Вместе. Ты и я.

Ее глаза заблестели от слез, но дрожащие губы уже улыбалась. Внутреннее чутье подсказало, что теперь можно, и Ю Пин поднял руку и погладил ее по щеке. Поддел лицо под подбородок, осторожно разворачивая к себе:

\- Гуо...

Она, еще боясь поверить, взглянула на него, и в этом взгляде он увидел страх и робкую надежду.

\- Ты же сама только сказала, что я порядочный, честный и верный. Почему же тогда не веришь? Неужели говорила это только для того, чтобы просто польстить?

\- Нет... - прошептала Ян Гуо, не замечая, что руки сами собой поднимаются, чтобы обнять его за шею.

\- И ты сказала, что я нравлюсь тебе как мужчина.

\- Да...

\- Тогда почему бы нам... - прошептал он, наклоняясь ниже и заглядывая ей в глаза. - А?.. Ты и я...

\- Но я... Я... Прости, но, боюсь, я пока не...

Ее руки соскользнули с его плеч, но он поймал их и вернул обратно.

\- Я помогу тебе!.. Я не буду спешить! Ты мне позволишь? Позволишь тебе помочь?

Она еще раз посмотрела на него.

\- Да?.. - выдохнул он ей в губы.

Она закрыла глаза, прислушиваясь к этому ощущению.

_Мягкие._

_Теплые._

_Родные._

\- Да...

На верхней площадке лестницы Ю Фэй закрыла ладошкой глаза Ю Тину.

\- Детям на это смотреть нельзя, - шепотом пояснила она, украдкой косясь на целующихся дядю и няню. - Идем спать.

\- Скажи, теперь она не уйдет, а?.. - пробормотал Ю Тинг, ворочаясь в кровати.

\- Не уйдет, - уверенно кивнула сестра. - Она больше никуда не уйдет, вот увидишь.


End file.
